Tak's Disapperance
by Princess Diana Artemis
Summary: Chief is thinking of a way to sepparate Tak and Jeera, how will it work out?
1. Dissappearance

**The Disappearance of Tak**

**I do not own Tak, Jeera, etc. **

"Tak, boy, come here."Chief called to Tak late one night. Yawn "What is it Chief?" " I need you to go to the Kikori tribe to take this to their chief." " But Chief!" Tak started. "No excuses Tak." Chief said. "Fine!" he said and grabbed his staff. With a wave of the staff a note appeared in his hands,"Chief could you please give this to Jeera tomorrow morning?" Chief thought of a devilish plan. "Suure Tak, I'll be sure to do that." With that Tak left, determined to come back soon.

The next morning, chief called everyone for a meeting. " Pupununu, I am sorry to say that Tak is dead!" Everyone gasped and stared wide-eyed at the chief. "Last night I went out for a walk and I saw Tak fighting with a wld beast. I offered to help, but he wouldn't listen, and sniff he got eaten by the beast." A couple of people look suspiciously at the chief and others looked shocked. Jeera however, glared at her father.

"You're lying dad." She said. "Jeera, I know that your sad, but..." "No dad. Tak is strong enough to have beaten it. You're lying!" Jeera said, through tears. "Enough Jeera, he's dead. OK?" Chief said. "He's gonna come back any minute now Dad." Jeera said, and turned to go to her room. The Chief was sad that Jeera was so miserable, but he promised himself that he would NEVER give Jeera the note that Tak left for her.

**Wow! Chief's being kinda mean don't you think? Well let me tell you what that note said.**

Jeera-

Your dad sent me to the Kikori tribe. I'll try to be back soon.

And when I come back we'll go on an adventure together, just you and me, and Keeko if he wants to come. Also, I've gotta tell you something really important.

-Tak

**Chief didn't want his little girl to leave. Plz review.**


	2. Artoor

**After the Tragedy**

**I still don't own Tak. (Darn it!) I do own Artoor.**

**Reminder: Tak was sent by the chief to go far away to deliver a message. **

**Chief then told everyone that Tak was dead. Jeera faithfully said that he'd be back soon. Let's see. **

Three years after the incident. **(Previous chapter)**

"Ah Jeera, there you are. Are you ready to meet Artoor your betrothed?" Chief asked his 17 year old daughter. sigh "Yes father. I just wish that Keeko hadn't left so soon. I feel so alone." Jeera knew that her father had sent Keeko away so that he wouldn't get in the way of the wedding.

"There, There Jeera. You won't be alone you have Zaria and me." Chief said. _Yippie._ Jeera thought sarcastically. "But Dad, its not the same. I... I wish that I still had a friend here." Jeera's eyes began to water. "Daddy, Artoor is here." Zaria said as she burst into Jeera's room. "Thank you Zaria. Jeera you should stay here." With that Chief left with Zaria close behind. As soon as they left, Jeera ran to her window.

"Ahhh. Artoor, what a pleasure to meet you. And your friend too." Chief said as he shook hands with the taller of the two men. Jeera studied Artoor for a minute. He was cute & tall, no doubt about that, he had black hair and blue eyes, but his wardrobe could use some help. His friend on the other hand was her height, brown hair, green eyes, "Why, he's the splitting image of... TAK!" Jeera thought.

"Hello Chief. Ah. This must be Zaria, your older daughter, am I right?" Zaria giggled wildly and nodded. "And who is your friend?" the Chief asked. "Sorry sir. My name is err Takeer." TAK-eer?" Chief asked worriely, "Where are you from." "I was born and raised in Kikari, Sir." Chief let out a sigh of relief.

Up in Jeera's bedroom, she had been wondering if the guy had been Tak too. "He looks so much like Tak. 'I mean, they could be twins.' Jeera thought. Soon enough she saw Artoor, his friend and her father come into the hut. "Jeera, come down here and meet Artoor." Chief yelled. Jeera took a deep breath and headed downstairs. "Hello Artoor." she said as he approached her. "A pleasure to meet you. Please allow me to inroduce you my friend Takeer." Jeera smiled broadly as Takeer bent over to kiss her hand. "Nice to meet you Miss Jeera." Takeer said. Jeera blushed. Even his voice sounded like Tak's, only deeper.

**Guess what...? I updated! Hope you liked this chapter. Plz review.**


	3. Stories

**Third Part: Talks**

"Ahhh, Artoor wold you like to tour the tribe, one that will soon be yours." Chief said. Artoor grounded his teeth, and nodded. Soon, they were far, far away. "Like, Jeera I've gotta go." Zaria said, giving Jeera a wink. In less than 5 minutes, Takeer and Jeera were left alone. "Soooo. Takeer, you're Artoor's friend, aren't you?"

"Yup. Friends since I was thirteen, when I arrived at the Kikori tribe." Takeer answered. Jeera looked at him questioning. "Arrived? You told my father that you were born and raised there." Jeera said, her hands on her hips. "Sorry Miss Jeera, but I had to lie, here let me tell you the story of how I came to arrive at Kikori."

Jeera nodded and invited him to sit down. "sigh Where do I start? The beginning I suppose." "When I was 13 my chief sent me to give a message to the Kikori tribe's chief, little did I know that was gonna be the last time I saw my tribe."

Jeera had been listening intensively to Takeer's story then started to cry. "Wha.. I'm sorry, what did I do. Did I upset you?" Jeera shook her head, "No, you didn't upset me, I... It's just that my best friend disappeared at thirteen, too."

"What do you mean?" Takeer asked, although he didn't seem interested. sigh "My best est friend in the whole wide world was killed by a wild beast at the age of 13, or so my dad said. I don't believe him, Tak was stronger than that." "Tak?" Takeer inquired.

"Oh, sorry. That was my friend's name, Tak." Jeera said. "I see, it just so happens I had a best friend name Jeena." Takeer said. "Really?" Jeera asked, and Takeer nodded. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, she probably got married with someone. but to tell you the truth I always loved her." Tak said, and lowered his eyes. "To tell you the truth, I always loved Tak, too." Jeera said wiping her tears away. "Really?!" Takeer said, hopefully."Uh huh. HEY! I just thought of something! Are you gonna stay here after...you know..the wedding?" "

"Well... I..I don't know.." "C'mon Tak..Takeer..Takeer. I've known you for only a day, but its like I've known you forever! Please stay!" "Fine but where do I stay." Takeer asked.

"Jeera shut her eyes and thought. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "I've got it! You can stay at Jibolba's, Tak's uncle." She grabbed his hand and ran over to Jibolba's hut. "Jibolba, open the door please!"

The door opened and out stepped an old man with an excess amount of wrinkles sketched on his face. "What's all the noise about Jeera?" Jibolba asked. " Could my new friend stay here with you. At least until he gets settled." "Sure, What's his name?" "Takeer." Jeera said and pulled Takeer into the doorway. Jibolba gasped but still managed to say, "Don't you worry about it Jeera, I'll take good care of your friend.

"Thank You so much." Jeera said giving Jibolba a kiss on the cheek. She waved good bye to Takeer and ran away. Jibolba closed the door and turned to face the boy. "Nice to meet you Takeer. Or should I say nice to see you again... Tak." Takeer smiled, and walked over to Jibolba.

* * *

**"Hurrah!" I finnisked! hope you liked it. Plz review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**On with the story...**

"So you noticed huh." Takeer said.

"Well of course I did, I raised you, didn't I?" Jibolba asked. His eyes were filled with tears. "It's been too long, Tak. Why did you leave?"

"The chief made me go to Kikori tribe. Then he sent people to keep me out of here." Tak said. "He probably wanted to get rid of me because, Jeerawould have never agreed to get married if I was here." 'Poor Jeera,' he thought, 'she must have been so sad.'

"Jeera missed you the most, but she never gave up. Now, she's just let her hopes down and with the wedding, she's not the same." Jibolba said, lowering his gaze. "How was your life over there?"

Tak started explaining everything, little did they know that Artoor had been listening to the whole conversation. When they were done talking, Artoor came out of his hiding spot.

"I cannot believe that the chief did that!" he belowed. "No wonder Jeera doesn't like me, she loves you."

"Artoor!?" Tak and Jibolba said.

"Yes it's me and now I will go over there and tell the chief that I will not get married to Jeera." Artoor said, and before anyone could stop him he ran out of their hut and into Jeera's.

* * *

"Jeera, I need to talk to you." Artoor said as he burst into her bedroom.

"O..ok." Jeera said, a little afraid. She sat down on her bed while Artoor paced back and forth .

"I know about the friend that disappeared, and I also know what happened to him."

"What," Jeera said. "What happened to Tak?"

"He never died, he's alive." Artoor said looking into her shocked face.

"Who is he." Jeera asked hopeful.

"I don't know. But, no offense, I can't get married to someone who's dad did that to his own daughter." Artoor said, and with that he turned around and stomped out the room.

Jeera sat there, still shocked at the news. What did Artoor mean? Did her dad have something to do with this. "Of course," she exclaimed. "He sent Tak somewhere, that little..." But her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the window.

* * *

Outside stood Takeer. She hurried to the window and let him in.

"Hi Jeer..." Takeer started, but never got to finished because Jeera had jumped into his arms and was crying.

"T..Takeer, mmy dad sent him away, he sent Tak away. Artoor told me, he's still alive." Jeera cried. Takeer looked down at her and smiled.

"If you want," he said. "You can call me Tak."

Jeera looked at him and smiled,"Thank you," she said .

Suddenly, there was a urgent knock on the door. "Jeera let me in now." It was the chief.

Jeera looked scared. "Don't worry Jeera, I'll leave." He ran to the window and jumped out.

* * *

"Jeera, why did Artoor just say he didn't wanna marry you?" chief asked.

"Because he found out what you did to Tak. Dad, how could you do that to me?" Jeera asked, her eyes were filled with fury. "Did you hate him that much, or was it about me?"  
"You don't understand Jeera, I did this for you, and your future." The chief said.

"No, you don't love me. All I have now is Jibolba, Keeko, and Tak."

"What!?"

"Tak, take...." Jeera said, finally noticing what she had said. "Takeer... Tak. It makes so much sense now." She smiles and pushes her father out of the way, and runs out the door.

* * *

Tak was just walking over to his Uncle Jibolba's hut, when he heard someone call his name. His real name.

"Tak! Tak!"

Tak turned around and saw Jeera running full speed at him. In fact, she so fast that he couldn't stop her.

And she fell right on top of him! "Hey Jeera."

"Tak, why did you lie to me?" jeera said, still smiling.

"So you finally figured it out huh?" Tak said. "Uhh Jeera." Tak said, finally noticing the position they were in. "This is more ackward than when we were kids."

She smiled and she finally did something. She kissed him. They stood...uh stayed like that for a while and finally broke apart. They looked at each other and started to smile. They got up and brushed themselves off. Soon, the chief was running toward them.

"So Dad, No matter what you did to try to keep us apart. We still ended up together, and if you don't accept him as my future husband, than I'll just leave and never come back." Jeera said.

"Alright Tak, I allow you to marry my daughter." Chief said hesitantly.

Tak wraped his arms around Jeera and said, "Guess psychic Juju was right all along, I am gonna marry the future chief of the Pupununu."

With that she punched his arm and took his hand, "C'mon Tak. We have some work to do.

**Awww! Srry it took so long, I didn't have any good ideas. If you're confused with this story just tell me and **

**I'll be happy to explain. Peace Out!**


End file.
